Ashley Summers
Ashley Summers is Edgar Easton's girlfriend and had traveled with him to the Postville Lodge in celebration of the 30th Anniversary of the Toulon murders convention. Ashley had known Edgar since they were children, since she was the little sister of a kid that he use to hang around with, but they hadn't seen each other in years and after Edgar went through his divorce he had reunited with her while she was out walking her pet cat and over the next few months they had formed a relationship as they both had a common interest asshe worked as a clerk at a record store and he did the same job role but in a comic store. After Edgar had found a nefarious looking Blade puppet in his deceased brother's room, he had booked tickets to the Postville Lodge to sell it at an auction and he had invited Ashley and his boss Markowitz along with him. Ashley wanted to go to the convention as she was had a morbid curiosity and because it would benefit here sociology degree and when they had arrived at the hotel they went on a tour of the Toulon Mansion where they had learnt all the grizzly details about Andre Toulon (The Littlest Reich timeline). After this they had headed back to the hotel to have sexual intercourse, but they had noticed that Edgar's puppet had been missing and when he called the hotel staff to report it, they both heard a disembodied French voice and since Ashley knew the language she had translated it to "remain in the shadows". Edgar had then reported the missing puppet to Detective Brown, who had tried to pin the blame on Ashley and had assumed that she had only hooked up with him because she wanted to steal the puppet from him, but she had then comically responded by telling him in detail on how many times they have been having sexual intercourse over the past several months and all of those instances were before she had even known about the puppet, which had ruled out her being a suspect. Shortly after this Brown had discovered countless bodies all around the hotel and Ashley and Edgar had started planning to leave to go home, but the hotel was locked down and everyone was called to the main lobby for questioning. During the questioning the power in the hotel went off which caused everybody to panic and escape out of the main entrance but Ashley and Edgar decided to stay in the hotel so that they didn't get trampled to death in the chaos and they would not regret this decision as while they stayed there was a killing spree occurring in the parking lot, where all of Toulon's puppets that had been taken to the auction were now alive and killing anybody they could get a hold of, which made Ashley and Edgar realize that all of the previous murders in the hotel was a result of this. After this the puppets began entering the building and the survivors had hid inside the kitchen area, where a man began firing a gun at some of the people at random and then Brown shot him and killed him. After this they had discovered a baby doll with Adolf Hitler's head was embedded into the man's back and was controlling him and Ashley picked up the gun that he had dropped and used it to shoot the doll in its head, which revealed a strange purple glow resonating from its wound. Shortly after this they had heard a noise coming from the vents and they were ambushed by a Pinhead and Mechaniker puppet that had dropped from the ceiling and Ashley had fired a gun and wounded one of them, then they had escaped as two Autogiro puppets flew in the room, which were holding more puppets in their grasp for reinforcements. After this Ashley had lead the group of survivors through the halls and protected them with her gun and then they hid in their hotel rooms and locked their doors for safety. Ashley had hid inside of the closet but after hearing Edgar screaming she had came back out again and found that he was being attacked by a Grashüpfer puppet, but he had managed to trap it inside a mini fridge and then she used her gun to shoot and wound a second Pinhead puppet that was punching Markowitz. Shortly after this she had helped him onto the bed to rest from his wounds, but Edgar's Blade puppet had jumped down from the ceiling and slit Markowitz's throat and then Edgar destroyed the puppet by smashing its head with the handle of the gun. Ashley then came up with a plan with Edgar to jump out of the window into a trash container so that they could escape without being caught by the rest of the puppets and after doing this they stole a truck and drove to Toulon's mansion as they had assumed that breaking down the walls of his mausoleum would stop his dark powers from animating the puppets. During the car ride Ashley admitted that she had no interest in reading Edgar's comic that he had written because it was based on his former wife and she was too jealous to be able to handle it. When they had arrived they drove the truck into the side of Toulon's mausoleum which had shut off the power that controlled all of the puppets back at the hotel and then Toulon stepped out from the crypt and looked like an undead monster she had fired a shot at him and then he walked towards her and put his hands around her throat and attempted to choke the life out of her, but Edgar rescued her by hitting him over the head with a tire iron, which caused him to walk away and retreat. After this Edgar checked to see if Ashley had been injured and when they looked back up Toulon was standing there pointing a Luger at them and he fired one shot which painted the side of the truck with Ashley's blood and Edgar had held onto her tightly and cried and then Toulon had escaped into a dark forest. A few months later he had written a second adition of his comic book, but this time he had based it on her and he became a celebrity of sorts as he ended up singing copies for hundreds of fans. Appearances *Puppet Master: The Littlest Reich Gallery Kitten.jpg|Ashley walking her pet cat Ash kissing.jpg|Ashley making out with Edgar Ash shooting.jpg|Ashley protecting Edgar by firing a gun at Toulon Ash strangle.jpg|Ashley being choked by Toulon, shortly before her death Category:Characters Category:Female Category:LR Characters Category:Deceased